1000 Days of Summer
by ZaxSauce12
Summary: A series of fics based on songs i know. Mostly Phinabella centered. Don't hold me to 1000 chapters though. Similar to a million little moments by Indigo Signora. Now accepting requests through review or pm.
1. Summer Belongs To You

**A/N**

**Alright I started this since I was getting burnt out on my current story so here's the first chapter of 1000 Days of Summer.**

Summer Belongs to You

Phineas walked into his house from work as an Imagineer and greeted his wife, Isabella, with a kiss as she was putting the finishing touches on supper.

"Can you go get Bryan for supper?" Isabella asked her husband.

"Sure Isabella." answered Phineas as he walked out to his backyard, what Phineas saw when he stepped outside surprised him. Bryan was just sitting under the oak tree in their backyard doing nothing.

"Hey, Bryan why aren't you doing anything?" Phineas questioned his son.

"Because I don't have anything to do." was Bryan's simple response to his father's question.

"What do you mean you don't have anything to do?"Phineas asked Bryan

"Well I just feel like after hearing all your adventures from past summers that I'm not in a place to try to make anything, I feel like I can't live up to what you did as a kid during summer." Bryan answered.

"Now son, your mother and I feel it's imperative that the you always remember this one thing." Phineas told his son.

"And what would that be?" Bryan questioned his father.

"That summer belongs to you." Answered Isabella, who had walked outside while her husband and son weren't paying attention.

"That's right son and don't you ever forget it!" Phineas chimed in as he pulled his family into a hug.

**A/N**

**And that's the first chapter in this series, thanks to vcawrrior15 for reading the rough drafts and suggestions. Remember to review.**


	2. When Will He Call Me

**A/N**

**Alright I probably should have said this in the first Chapter but the characters of Phineas and Ferb don't belong to me nor do the songs these stories are inspired by only the storyline is mine. On that note here's Chapter 2. Enjoy  
><strong>

When Will He Call Me?

"Ughhhh!" Isabella moaned. She was getting frustrated while waiting on Phineas to call her, like he had promised her. It was then that Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro came upstairs to Isabella's room and asked.

"Isabella are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I'm just waiting on Phineas to call me." Isabella answered her mother.

"Well I just wanted to make sure. I haven't heard you sound that frustrated since you told me about what happened in Paris." Her mother responded worriedly.

"Mom I so don't want to talk about that." Isabella responded firmly to her mother.

"Okay, okay calm down Isabella." her mother responded.

"Sorry, Mom its just well, When Will He Call Me do you think?" Isabella asked her mother.

"Well if there's one thing I know about boys its that-" _ring-ring _Isabella's mom tried to respond before being cut off by her daughter's cell phone ringing.

"Mom shhh, It's Phineas!" Isabella hushed her mother before answering. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro just shook her head and went to finish fixing dinner while listening to her daughter ramble in a dreamy voice.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading. As always i would love to have your thoughts and opinions on my stories so click that review button.  
><strong>


	3. Marry Me

**A/N**

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter but I had to put the story on a slight pause since the last week of school made everything complete chaos for me. Enough excuses from me though, you came here to read Chapter 3 of 1000 Days of Summer. Oh also they are 25 in this just to keep you from asking.**

Marry Me

Phineas was being uncharacteristically quiet and had been the entire day that he and Isabella had spent in Paris, which caused Isabella to ask "Phineas, are you okay?"

"Ask her now." Phineas thought. "No,no, not yet." he told himself. It wasn't until Phineas realized Isabella had asked him a question that he snapped out of the argument he was having with himself.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Phineas responded while rubbing the back of his neck.

Isabella gave him a look of unrestrained doubt before saying "Phineas, I know when your lying."

"Crud" Phineas thought, then decided it would be best to just tell her.

"Alright I will admit my mind has been somewhere else today." Phineas told his girlfriend.

"Well where has it been?" Isabella quizzed.

"It's been running around Paris trying to find the perfect place." Phineas responded calmly.

"Perfect place for what?" Isabella questioned.

"To do this." responded Phineas as he dropped to one knee.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Will you marry me?" Phineas asked then held his breath as he waited for her reaction.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger ending there, but this already got longer than I intended for it to be. I promise the next chapter will be based off a different song and finish this little scene in Paris. **

**Also the song is Marry Me by Train, and I don't own it or the characters of P and F.**

**Remember to review!**


	4. Marry You

**A/N**

**Alright so here's the continuation of Chapter 3 of 1000 Days of Summer. As promised It's based off a different song by a different person then the last Chapter. So I present Chapter 4 of 1000 Days of Summer.**

Marry You

"Oh my gosh!" was Isabella's first thought.

"Okay,okay calm down Isabella, it's probably just a dream...again" Isabella thought while pinching herself, but to her surprise she didn't wake up.

"Okay so this isn't a dream,obviously."

"But that means... that..Phineas..wants..to..." Isabella realized while trying to hold back a squeal of delight.

"Alright calm down, don't get overly excited and faint.."

"...Wait how long have I been standing here, Stop thinking to yourself and say something before he takes your silence as a no." Was her last thought before responding to Phineas' question.

"Oh Phineas of course I'll marry you!" Was Isabella's answer to his question.

"Excellent Isabella, I hoped you would say that, Especially since I already found a place for the wedding." Phineas told his now fiance' while grinning ear to ear.

**A/N**

**So what did you think? Lemme know by clicking that review button. The song is Marry You by Bruno Mars. Also expect updates once a week most likely on Thursday's from here until school starts back up. ZaxSauce is out Peace!**


	5. Someday You Will Be Loved

Someday You Will Be Loved

Isabella stood back, surprised that she had finally admitted she loved Phineas, especially since it was right after he had announced he was dating someone else.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked his best friend after a suffocatingly long silence.

"Yes, Phineas?" Isabella responded.

"I knew the entire time." Phineas told her plainly. Isabella's eyes widened in surprise at this revelation.

"So you mean all those years I was dropping hints you were purposely ignoring them?" Isabella asked in a shocked and hurt voice.

"Yes, I thought maybe if I ignored you, then eventually you would give up." Phineas told her sadly.

"I honestly don't know how to respond to that. I mean I should be furious with you but I'm not." Isabella said in a confused and slightly hurt voice.

"You know why that is? It's because you knew all along that I didn't love you." Phineas told her.

"No, Phineas I loved you from the first day I knew you!" Isabella shouted at him finally letting her anger show.

"Isabella, calm down, I know one thing for sure in all this." Phineas said trying not to make her angrier.

"And what would that be?" Isabella asked bitterly.

"That even though it won't be by me, someday you will be loved." Phineas told her with his trademark confidence.

**A/N**

**Watcha think, lemme know by clicking that button down there that says Review This Chapter.**

**Song: Someday You Will Be Loved**

**By: Death Cab for Cutie**


	6. Lucky

**Lucky**

"Man, I can't believe how bad all our friends have been dogging us." Phineas said to Isabella dejectedly.

"I know its crazy. I figured at least Ferb would be supportive of our relationship, but it almost seems like he's the most upset out of all of our friends." Isabella said just as dejectedly as Phineas had.

"Maybe he's just worried he'll lose me to you." Phineas wondered aloud.

"No, I don't think that's it." Isabella told him.

"You don't think that, maybe Ferb is jealous do you?" Isabella questioned Phineas as she turned to him.

"I don't know, it's a possibility." Phineas answered her.

"The real question is if he's jealous of the fact you got me or that he doesn't have his own relationship." Isabella said worried she was ruining the brothers bond.

"Honestly, I don't know Izzy, I may ask him tonight." Phineas said as he and Isabella continued walking hand in hand simply enjoying each others company. Before, eventually Phineas broke the silence.

" You know its too bad."

"What is?" Isabella asked having no idea where Phineas was going with his thought.

"That all of our friends can't be as lucky as we are." Was Phineas' smiling response.

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't updated as regularly as I was before I have been busy working on my top secret story.**

_**Lucky**_

**Jason Mraz featuring Colbie Cailat**


	7. Welcome to my Life

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy. Also I'm now taking requests but they will be shorter than most Chapters of this.**

**Welcome To My Life**

Isabella had spent the day Showing her new neighbor, Sarah, around Danville. All during their tour Isabella told Sarah of Phineas and Ferb's exploits, and how in some way or another they had helped everyone in Danville. As their tour drew to a close Isabella told Sarah of all her attempts to get Phineas, that had all either blown up in her face, or that he had completely ignored. Of course Isabella also told her of the times that it seemed Phineas was starting to get it, like the cute tracker incident with Meap, or the boat of romance that he had built. After Isabella told all of this to Sarah she decided that the Flynn-Fletcher backyard would be the best place to end the tour.

"Hey Ferb, Where's Phineas?" Isabella asked the silent British boy. Ferb gestured towards the house.

"Oh, well I came to.." Isabella started before being cut off by Sarah

"...Tell him that she loves..." Sarah was cut off by an elbow to the ribs from Isabella who had seen Phineas approaching from the house.

"...All the projects you guys do, and I'm sure our new neighbor will too." Isabella finished for Sarah.

Before Isabella could introduce her to Phineas and Ferb, Sarah's phone began to ring. As she moved to a different part of the yard to answer it Phineas Asked Isabella

"Who is that?"

"Who, Sarah? She's my new next door neighbor. I spent the day showing her around Danville." Isabella answered simply.

"Oh so that's where you were all day." Phineas realized

"Yep." Isabella replied simply as Sarah made her way back to the group.

"That was my mom, she wants me to come home." Sarah told Isabella.

"Alright I'll walk you home." Isabella told her before turning to the guys and saying "See ya guys tomorrow."

"See ya Isabella." Phineas called to her as she walked with Sarah to the new girl"s house.

"He really is clueless, isn't he?" Sarah asked her new friend.

Isabella simply sighed before responding "Welcome to my life"

**Song: _Welcome to my Life_**

**Artist: Simple Plan**


	8. Hanging by a Moment

**For 200trackrunner**

**Hanging by a Moment**

Isabella stood in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard with her mouth hanging open, shocked herself that she had finally admitted what had haunted her for all these years, that she loved Phineas.

"Why did I decide to tell him now?" She wondered to herself, "Why now when he tells me that he is going half way across the country for college?" Isabella mentally face palmed herself for not thinking this through as she looked at the stricken look on Phineas' face. She couldn't help wondering what was going through his head. " He probably thinks that I'm insane, especially since I waited until now." She thought despondently while staring at her pink shoes. As she looked up from her shoes she noticed Phineas coming out of his reprieve. As she saw him open his mouth to speak, she was unsure of so many things including what he would say, but she was sure of one thing with every fiber of her being. That everything she had ever hoped for was right in front of her and it was hanging by a moment.

**_Hanging by a Moment_ **

**Lifehouse**

**A/N **

**I know that its short but stuff here is starting to get pretty crazy with school about to start back and my job I don't have a ton of time to write.**


	9. Again

**So I decided the best way to get back on writing after so many months off would be some drabbles so here we go.**

**Again**

As he closed the door to the hotel room Ferb looked at his new bride and smiled at her before putting his hands on his head and saying the words he had been thinking all day.

" Boy what a day it seemed almost like we should have stayed in bed with all that went wrong. Even though I never believed things happened for a reason, but I think today proved that wrong. You know that even through all the problems we had in our relationships and especially today I would do it all again for you."

With a smile and a giggle Addyson agreed saying, "I feel the same way but aren't you typically the silent one in this relationship?"

"Yes but I think that all changed today." Ferb said before planting his new bride with another kiss.

**Ahhh one of my favorite songs for one of my favorite couples. Remember to keep an eye out for new chapters and stories from me, and most of all REVIEW!**


	10. Good Morning

**A/N: I have lots of stories going on so updates to this story and requests may be less frequent then usual.**

Good Morning

As the alarm went off Phineas rolled over and glared at it. This was not going to be a good for him he could tell as he walked stiffly down to the breakfast table expecting to see everyone in the backyard as it was already noon, but much to his surprise no one was outside except the last person he expected, Isabella. She stood in the backyard pacing until she looked up and saw Phineas she smiled and walked to the sliding glass door signaling for him to unlock it. Phineas walked towards the door suspiciously and unlocked it.

As soon as the lock clicked Isabella flung the door open and hugged Phineas looking up to his face and said "Good Morning." Phineas looked down confusedly at her but returned the hug before saying what he was thinking.

"I don't understand I thought you would be furious with me." Isabella looked at him and smiled before responding. "Phineas, I could never be mad at you for something like that after all they're called accidents for a reason I'm just glad you're okay, after all it wasn't that great of a vehicle anyway."

After finding out Isabella wasn't mad at him it seemed as if the sky got brighter the birds chirping more joyous and a better day in general as the two curled up together under the tree in the backyard.

**Okay so this is probably the longest one so far a request by FanFreak01 good morning by Mandisa.**


	11. Something Like That

**Something Like That**

A 22 year old Phineas sat down in the aisle seat of the airplane prepared to let his mind drift waiting for the planes takeoff down to New Orleans so he could meet up with his friends for his last spring break as a college student. As the remaining passengers took their seats he heard someone two rows diagonally from him say "I bet you don't remember me." What he saw made his heart jump into his throat sitting there with his college friend Bryan was the girl who remained in his thoughts to this day.

"Are you kidding how could I forget you?" Phineas asked trying to hide his nervousness.

"So I take it you guys know each other?" Bryan asked hugging Isabella from behind.

As soon as the words left Bryan's lips Phineas' mind drifted back to that labor day 5 years ago the one where he and Isabella had spent the day skipping rocks by the railroad tracks while she had mocked him for getting barbecue stains on his plain white shirt, and he had tried his best to keep from staring at her legs that flowed into her miniskirt. The fact that the day had ended with a kiss had made it perhaps one of the best of his life.

Phineas came out of his trance before looking at Bryan and replying, "You could say something like that."

**For 200trackrunner **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update country really isn't my favorite to write and I had a little trouble with this request . Review!**


	12. The Day That Never Comes

**The Day That Never Comes**

**A/N Alright so I thought long and hard about how to do this one and the only thing I could think of was something that is never really talked about and would cause lots of controversy but I decided to say screw it and write it anyway.**

Standing in the graveyard looking down at her father's grave the memories of her childhood came back unbidden to her mind. Ever since her fifth birthday it had seemed to Addyson that the only reason she had been born was so her father could push her around.

One of the earliest memories she had was attempting to pull away from her fathers iron like grip only for him to rear back and hit her to the ground, the first thought she had was just to stay down, that was until her mother stepped up to defend her and was in turn hit. All Addyson could do was hide her eyes and pray it would all be over soon.

For the next few years she hid away shyly from the prying eyes of those in her school and extended family, until finally one day her uncle Bryan cornered her and asked what was going away that was making her act so strangely. When she finally told him there was a fire in his eyes she had never seen before he refused to tell her what was going through his mind he only promised her it wouldn't happen anymore, That night as she laid in bed she heard shouts but not from her parents but instead her father and his brother not much of what they said was clear but she did hear her uncle call her father a disgrace for not being able to give his family the one thing every family needed, love.

The next day when she got home from school Addyson found her mother sitting on the couch weeping while holding a paper in her hand, when she asked her mother what was wrong she sat Addyson down and explained to her that her father had passed away though she did avoid the exact details, and even though she knew that she should feel bad all she could muster was relief.

Even though he had always mistreated her Addyson knew now that a small part of her would always miss him especially since she now knew what real love was like. She headed back to the car that held Ferb waiting in the drivers seat with tears running down her face and her wedding dress dragging the ground.

**For: FerbFlecher151**

**I actually enjoyed the challenge this gave me. Don't forget to review and request.**


	13. Somebodys Me

**Somebody's Me**

Isabella rushed down the sidewalk though not in danger of being late for her meeting she always liked to arrive early. As she was lost in her thoughts thinking of everything she needed to have for the meeting, she ran directly into a stranger, as she looked up to apologize she immediately recognized the person she had run into.

"Phineas, is that you?" Isabella asked surprised.

"Isabella? Oh my gosh how have you been?" Phineas responded in equal shock.

"Oh I'm good its been so long since we saw each other." Isabella replied brightly.

"Yeah it has I mean we-" Phineas was abruptly cut off by a female voice from behind him.

"Phineas come on we need to go." The woman said frustratedly.

"Oh alright Addyson, anyways it was great to see you Isabella." Phineas said as he turned to join Addyson.

"Yeah you too." Isabella replied weakly watching the couple walk off hand in hand.

The rest of Isabella's day passed by in a blur with her mind nowhere near her work instead focused on the days that she and Phineas had spent together. She wondered what had gone wrong when they were together but in the back of her mind she knew she could pray that things would go back to the way they were but that Phineas had moved on and the only connection she had to him was in her memories.

**A/N: I never intended this to be so sad but the song its based on is sad so there it be.**

**For: KiwiBird16**


End file.
